


Twisted

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Camping, M/M, Murder, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, serial killer!seananners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chilled, Seananners, GassyMexican, Ohmwrecker, Zeroyalviking, Mr. Sark and Hutch all go on a nice camping trip for vacation they find out that not everything is as it seems. When some of the crew don't arrive back on time, they start to question if coming out here was a good idea and things take an unexpected sinister turn when they find someone dead. Now the only question is are they alone? And now the only goal is to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with KalyaniAruna on Wattpad! All odd-numbered chapters are hers, and the evens are mine. The link to the Wattpad version is here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/261455782-twisted-seachaos-collab-with-charliebookbury  
> We hope ye enjoy! :)

_Chilled's POV:_

I walk the dirt trail behind my friends. Their laughter and voices filled the air around me and I look up at the clouds in the bright sky.

_What a perfect day for a camping trip._

I smile to myself when I see Adam grab Max in a headlock and ruffle his hair, messing it up. Sark, Hutch, Ohm and Ze all watch and laugh as Max struggles to get away.

Ohm pulls his camera out, having been the one to promise the fans to film the trip since he's the only one who hasn't shown his face before. Ohm laughs and turns the camera on to film Max and Adam as I shift and walk ahead of them quietly.

A lot of things have been on my mind, ranging from Jess breaking up with me to being kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't afford it.

I continue to walk and come to the clearing we were going to stop at. I pitch my tent and set my bags inside as the other walk up, laughing happily. Just as they set their stuff down, I excuse myself and walk off to go find some sticks and stones for a campfire. A few of the others volunteer and I am accompanied by Adam, Max and Sark.

I walk ahead of them, collecting sticks as Adam and Max walk far behind, carrying good sized rocks with Sark in between us. After a while of walking and collecting an armful or sticks, the sky starts to get dark and I turn around to see no one is behind me. 

"Guys?" I feel my chest tighten. "Guys, this isn't funny... You know I hate the dark..."

I feel my mouth get dry and I start to walk the way I came, seeing nothing familiar. Nothing but trees and they keep getting me lost.

"...Max? Sark? ...Adam?" I whisper as the moon peers out from behind all of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Adam's POV. It's a bit of backstory, and a bit of his side of what happened in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by yours truly, as are all of the even-numbered chapters. The odd-numbered chapters are written by Kalyani Aruna (you can find her on Wattpad). We hope ye enjoy! :)

**Adam’s POV:**

   Camping.  _ Ugh. _ I always hated the outdoors growing up so camping was just never something I wanted to spend time partaking in. Or it wasn’t, at least, until I met Anthony. He loved the outdoors and all that shit. So when he suggested a camping trip with a bunch of our closest friends, who was I to object? Especially since I had spent the past few years hopelessly in love with the Italian...

   So there we were, Anthony and I planning this  _ darling _ little woods expedition, when suddenly the perfect plan popped into my head. What better way to make him fall for me than to make him afraid for his life? Adrenaline is the best aphrodisiac, after all. If we all went into the woods and people started dropping like flies… Well, he’d have to realize how lucky he is to be alive, which would make him reevaluate and… Well… He’d just  _ have to _ see how much we are just meant to be together… Right? 

   Once the plan was set, I went to work with making preparations. I had killed before, once or twice (more like 5 times, okay, but who’s counting?), but it was incidental. There was never a master plan going into it… It just  _ happened _ . And it was never on this large of a scale. The prospect of killing 5 people, 5 friends, without them finding out and getting help… Well, it seemed challenging, to say the least. But I was never one to back down from a challenge.

   The thrill of the kill was well worth the challenge. Just the thought of little drops of red spilling as a blade swiped across someone’s skin shook me to the core… but in a good way. There really was nothing like watching the life drain from someone’s eyes, feeling their last breath be ripped from their throats as their hands scrambled for purchase, begging to be saved. I could live a thousand years, but I would never be able to find anything quite like it. 

   And as the days passed, I couldn’t wait for the trip to arrive. Part of me felt guilty for leading my friends into a trap like this, but the other part knew they would understand. They would want Anthony and I to be together,  _ I just knew it.  _

***

   The second Saturday in September found us deep within the Californian woods. We were all walking along a dirt path to our campsite **.** Max and I were arguing over who’s the best at video games **,** Sark and Hutch doing their best to egg the two of us on. Ohm and Ze make half-hearted attempts to defuse the situation, and I can’t help but notice Chilled’s absence from the conversation. He seems lost in his thoughts as we move farther into the woods. 

   In an attempt to grab his attention, I put Max in a headlock. “Who’s the best now?” I taunt, and he tries to wriggle away. There’s a ghost of a smile on Chilled’s face before he shoulders past the group. 

   I open my mouth to ask him what’s wrong but there’s a camera being shoved in my face. “Thoughts on camping so far, Adam?” Ohm asks. 

   “Lots of trees. Lots of bugs. It’s all been very underwhelming so far.” I shrug. It’s not long before Ohm moves on to get more opinions, and I swear I hear Sark mutter something about a “vlogging piece of shit” but before I know it, we’re at the clearing. Chilled is already there, his tent half-pitched. My inner child giggles at the innuendo in my head before the other, older part of myself stifles it.

   “I’m going to get some sticks for the fire,” he says. 

   I quickly look in his direction. “I’ll come with you. Max, Sark, you guys come with us. Hutch, Ohm, Ze, you guys set up the tents and everything.” Everyone seems to agree with my plan and I grin to myself. They’re making this almost  _ too _ easy. If I assume the role of the leader now, it’ll be harder for them to accuse me later.  _ No one _ suspects the protagonist of the story.

   Before long Chilled and Sark have collected plenty of sticks, and Max and I have gotten plenty of rocks to shape the fire. The sky has begun to be tinted with darkness, and I scan the group. “Where’s Chilled?” I ask, as if I didn’t notice him wander off a bit ago. I might have been worried, had I not have memorized a map of the area before this trip.

   Sark frowns. “He was just here…” 

   I sigh, feigning worry. “Okay, guys. We need to find him.” I look between the two men in front of me, sizing them both up. I have a decision before me that could make or break my whole plan. There’s Sark: he’s always been there for me, which means that he’ll have my back as long as he believes I’m innocent. But then again, he’s been to war. He’s strong. He’s dangerous. He could take me out with only his bare hands and not even think twice. I  mean, not that I would think twice, but still. And then there’s Max. Max is younger than Sark, even younger than me, but he’s buff. He’s got a good bit of muscle on him, he’s tall and on the strong side of lean. But he’s got a heart of gold. The man is the friendliest I’ve ever met, and I’m not even sure that he would hurt me even if he knew my plan. He’s just too  _ nice _ . And with that analysis, I’ve made up my mind. “Max, why don’t you take this stuff back to camp while Sark and I look for Chilled? Keep your phone on you in case there’s trouble.”

   Max nods, accepting my suggestions as commands from a leader.  _ He always was too trusting of me. _ “He can’t have gone too far. Be careful.”

   Once he’s gone, Sark and I begin our search. Or, at least, that’s what he thinks. I lead him as far away from the group as I can before I stop. “What’s wrong?” He asks, eyes scanning my face through the darkness. 

   I feel a twinge of regret. Sark is my oldest friend, not just in age of course, but in the amount of years that we’ve known each other. I suppose that’s why he had to go first. He’s arguably the smartest in the group, and definitely the most privy to my secretive behavior and lies, aside from Chilled. When things start to go south, I need to make sure that the person most likely to see through me is gone. 

   I turn away from Sark, reaching into my jacket’s inside pocket. When I turn back around, there’s a knife in my hand. Seconds later, it’s sliding across Sark’s throat, blood spilling out as he gurgles and gasps for air. “I’m sorry, Sark. I really am. But I had to do this… For Anthony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked that, please let us know! All comments are greatly appreciated, and kudos just make our day. :) Be sure to subscribe to read the next chapter too! See you in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the late update. My partner, who wrote this chapter, was going through some personal things, and didn't have time to write. Nevertheless, things should be going back to normal now. I should have the next chapter written and posted within the next week. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with us.   
> Just a reminder: odd-numbered chapters are written by KalyaniAruna (she can be found on wattpad). Even-numbered chapters are written by me :) (I'm CharlieBookbury on wattpad). Without further ado, we hope ye enjoy :)

Chilled POV:

   I walk around, seemingly going in circles as I frantically search for Sark, Max, and Adam. My heart pounds in my chest as an owl flutters its wings in the branches above me. My feet crunch leaves and snap twigs under me and I feel myself on the verge of tears as I desperately search for camp. 

   I trip over a large branch and hear a footstep-like noise approaching me. I jump as I see a bright light before I’m pulled up to come face-to-face with none other than Adam. 

   “Jesus, you scared me.” Tears start to spill from my eyes as my hands shake. Adam grabs me into a hug and rubs my back. 

   “Shhh… It’s alright,” he whispers as he comforts me. 

***

   “Where’s Sark?!” Max yells, irritated that Adam had, as he put it, lost track of Sark while looking for me. I sigh, my heart not even in camping anymore.

   “Stop yelling at Adam. Dammit. Sark’s a grown man, not a kid. He can take care of himself. He’ll find his way back,” I huff before walking back to my tent and falling asleep, solar powered lantern at my side. 

***

Max POV:

   I glare at Chilled, pissed that he spoke up and defended Adam.  _ Fucking Adam. _ I shake my head as Ohm pulls out his camera in an obvious attempt to clear the air. I can’t help the way that my fist clenches as he speaks. “Guys!” He exclaims, “Look at that moon! And those stars! It’s all pretty romantic, you know? I wonder what ships might get together up here…” Ohm and Adam break into laughter. 

   “Assholes…” I mutter, snatching up a flashlight. If they don’t want to look for Sark, fine. I’ll do it myself. I shake my head before walking into the dark, ominous woods surrounding us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked that, please let us know! All comments are greatly appreciated, and kudos just make our day. :) Be sure to subscribe to read the next chapter too! See you in the next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I made sure to make this chapter extra long to make up for it. Just a reminder: odd-numbered chapters are written by KalyaniAruna (she can be found on wattpad). Even-numbered chapters are written by me :) (I'm CharlieBookbury on wattpad). Without further ado, we hope ye enjoy :)

Adam’s POV:

   “Guys!” I hear Ohm exclaim, his camera pointed towards the sky. “Look at that moon! And those stars! It’s all pretty romantic, ya know? I wonder what ships might get together up here…” His voice trails off and I force out a chuckle. It doesn’t raise any red flags, so I take it as a victory, casting my eyes in the direction of Anthony’s tent. 

_ He defended me.  _ Max had laid into me for ‘losing’ Sark, and Anthony had defended me. He had basically all but told Max to fuck off. This might be easier than I thought. My eyes move back to the group, scanning each of them and evaluating the situation. 

   There was me, sitting at the edge of the campfire, clearly separated yet still trying to maintain a sense of normalcy. To my right was Ohm, then Ze, both trying to talk over each other to Ohm’s camera. Every few minutes or so, they would turn the camera on me and I would provide a snappy one-liner. Then they would go back to filming themselves and the surrounding woods. Hutch was to the right of them, messing with his phone. I quirked an eyebrow at the frustrated look on his face before it clicked. Just as I suspected (and hoped), there was no signal up here. He must just now be realizing that fact. This meant the others didn’t know either. I grinned at how well everything was falling into place. 

   That’s when I realized that something was out of place. My eyes narrowed as I tried to pinpoint exactly what it was. There was Ohm, Ze, Hutch… Chilled was in his tent… Sark was…  _ taken care of _ … But where was Max? A quick scan of the area provided no answers, causing me to grit my teeth. Dammit. There was no doubt that he had gone in search of Sark. He was too  _ caring _ not to. That left me with two options: sneak off and find him before he finds Sark, or alert the group. If the group knew, they would no doubt want to go in search of him, which would ultimately lead to them finding Sark. So… Scratch that. I had  _ one _ option. 

   “Hey, guys,” I interrupted them. Three pairs of eyes landed on me. “I think I’m gonna turn in for the night.”

   “You sure?” Ohm asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

   I shrugged. “It’s been a long day. If Sark turns up, let me know.”  _ Not that he would. _

   The group nodded. Ohm pointed the camera at me. “Goodnight, Adam,” he said, the others chiming in with their respective ‘goodnight’ and ‘night’.

   “Night, guys.” I waved before heading to the tent that I was sharing with Chilled. The tent was just past the edge of the campfire’s lighting, meaning that it wasn’t receiving enough of the aforementioned light from its flame to beat away the darkness. I unzipped the tent, pausing for a few seconds until my friends resumed talking, then climbed inside. Chilled was sleeping peacefully, something I grateful for. I grabbed my bag o’ tools (that’s what we call it in the serial killer biz), pulled on my black hoodie, silently exited the tent and rezipped it.

   Once I was sure the gang was still absorbed in their conversation, I crept around the edge of the clearing. Sticking just beyond the line of trees, I searched for any signs of the direction Max could have gone in. I knew I wouldn’t have long. There wasn’t enough time before to bury or hide Sark’s body without it being  _ super suspicious _ . I had done my best with the time I had, but I had ended up leaving him slumped against a tree, blood covering the area. If Max found his body before I found him… All of this would have been for nothing. I needed to figure out which way Max had gone, but considering all of the possibilities, that could be very difficult. 

   Relief filled me as I found a series of footsteps leading away from the campfire, the only possible suspect being my quarry.  _ Oh, Max. You fucked up. _

***

Max’s POV:

   The sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs filled my ears as I trudged through the forest. “Sark?” I called out. “Sark? It’s Max. Are you out here?” A yawn freed itself from my mouth.  _ Can’t stop looking. He could be hurt. He could be lost. He could be-yawn. _

   I scanned the ground with my flashlight, stopping in my tracks suddenly.  _ Is that… blood?  _ A crimson trail highlighted a set of footsteps. There were odd grooves in the dirt beside the footsteps, almost as if someone was dragging something (or someone) behind them. “Sark?” I asked, drastically lowering my voice. The blood looked relatively fresh (not that I would really know if it wasn’t), and for all I knew, the killer could still be around. 

   Despite my best judgement, I decided to follow the blood trail. Sure, it might lead to me getting murdered by some crazy chainsaw-toting jackass, but at least I would have a chance to make sure Sark was okay. I moved slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible as the trail got thicker and thicker.  

   Eventually, I reached the end, and my worst fears were confirmed. Barely cutting off what would have been a blood-curdling scream (the killer could still be near), I propelled myself toward the lifeless corpse propped up against a tree. “No, no, no… Sark…” I whispered, feeling for any kind of a pulse.  _ Nothing.  _ Tears threatened to spill over, my throat tightening, but I blinked them away. This wasn’t the time. For now, I needed to focus on getting help. Frantically, I dug through my pockets, pulling out my phone. I could call the police, an ambulance,  _ something _ , and then I would call the others to warn them. My fingers flew over the numbers as I dialed, only to stop when I saw the words ‘No signal’ in the top left corner of my screen. “Shit…” I cursed. 

   Okay… New plan. I needed to go back and warn the others. Then we can come back for his body, or okay maybe that’s not the best decision. The killer is still out there, somewhere. So, I’d get the others and we’d get the fuck out of these woods. Then once we’ve got the police, we can come back for the body.  _ Good plan _ , I mentally patted myself on the back before looking back at the man on the ground.

   “I’m so sorry, Sark.” I said softly, my heart squeezing painfully. The two of us had never been super close, but he was still my friend. Even if he wasn’t, nobody deserved this. Nobody deserved to be left in the woods to be murdered. I could only imagine the guilt that Adam was going to feel for leaving Sark out here alone. Sure, I was pissed at him for that fact, but Adam didn’t know it was going to happen. The two had been friends together, and fuck, this was going to break him. Fuck, I didn’t even want to think about what would happen to Katie, Atlas and now, Aurora. Aurora wasn’t even a year old, and she had already lost her father. “We’re going to find out who did this and fuck their shit up.” 

   I sighed heavily, swiping at my eyes and standing. I needed to move fast before the killer came back to get rid of the body. Leaves crunched behind me, accompanied by the telltale sign of footsteps, causing me to jerk around. I was painfully aware of the flashlight I laid on the ground, but was too afraid to move and grab. My eyes desperately scanned the darkness, hoping beyond hope that I had simply imagined the sound.  _ Please, please, please, just say I’m going crazy. _ It seemed that hope simply wasn’t enough as my eyes landed on a tall, slender figure walking ever closer. “Shit.”

***

Adam’s POV:

   It didn’t take long to find Max. He had walked a pretty long distance from the campfire, but luckily for me, he had taken his time in order to search thoroughly. When I caught sight of him, he was crouched over Sark’s body, his body shaking. Whether it was from the cold or his tears (probably a combination of the two), I didn’t have a chance to find out. I gently set my bag on the ground (it would be helpful for the disposing of the bodies, not the murder), making sure I had my dagger with me before approaching the silent figure. 

   He must have heard me, because he whipped around, eyes wild as they searched the darkness. I heard him curse as I moved closer. “Max?” I asked, throwing on a voice of confusion, like I didn’t know exact-fucking-ly was going on.

   “Adam?” A look of genuine confusion crossed his face, and I was quick to mimic it. Max was clearly stronger than me, just like Sark had been, which meant that I needed to play along, lower his defenses, then strike. For all I knew, he could already suspect me. 

   “I noticed you were gone and got worried. I followed your footsteps,” I continued, pretending to not notice the corpse by the tree. A pang of guilt hit me, but I brushed it off. Sark would have wanted it this way. “Are you-” I cut myself off, allowing my eyes to fall to said corpse. “S-Sark?” Even to my trained ears, I sounded convincing as hell.  “Wh-what happened?”

   Max’s eyes softened and he pulled me into a hug.  _ Perfect. _ Just like that, I had him right where I wanted him. “Adam, it’s going to be okay. We’ll find who did this and make them regret it.” He patted my back softly. “We’re gonna get out of here, okay?” Resting his head atop mine, he reached a hand up to gently rub the back of my head, clearly trying to comfort me. 

   “I know I’ll get out of here,” I said softly.

   “That’s the spirit,” he pulled back a bit, looking into my eyes and studying my face. I noticed his dark brows furrow a bit at my lack of tears. “…Adam?” 

   With one arm wrapped around his waist, still holding him tightly in place, I used to other to snatch up my dagger, still hiding it from his view. “You’ve always been a good friend, Max. So loyal.”

   I saw the suspicion and… fear(?) creep into eyes. “Adam? What are you talking about? Wh-What’s going on?”

   “I didn’t want to have to do this, Max. You weren’t supposed to go so soon. I had planned to keep you around for a bit longer. As a… credibility type thing, ya know?” I raised an eyebrow in a ‘ya feel me’ manner. “Oh well. You just had to go looking for Sark, though, didn’t you?” I shook my head in disappointment. 

   “This is a really mean joke, Adam. Stop it.” A sad smile crossed my lips. He wanted so badly to believe I hadn’t done it. How sad for him.

   I sighed softly. “I’m sorry.” A panicked breath had barely escaped his lips when I buried the blade of my dagger in his stomach. 

   He gasped, eyes pleading with me. “Adam… Please.” His body became a heavy weight, sinking from my grasp as he clutched his wound. “Why?”

   “I’m sorry, Max. Truly I am.” I kneeled beside him, gently cupping his face. “This certainly isn’t my first rodeo but it has been the hardest, and we’re only two in.”

   His eyes widened. “You’re going to kill all of us?” The strain in his voice was obvious, his breathing becoming more labored. I knew he didn’t have long. “Why? We’re your friends!” 

   I sighed heavily. “You wouldn’t understand, Maximus. This is the only way.”

   His breathing was slowed even more, eyes fluttering shut only to be jerked open forcefully. Why was he trying so hard to hang on? “The only way to what?”

   Guilt tugged at me again. He was in so much pain; not only from the stab wound (whoops), but also from my betrayal (double whoops). Deciding to take pity, I pulled the dagger from my jacket once more. One quick swipe across the throat and he was gasping for breath, blood spilling from his lips as he coughed harshly. His eyes pleaded with me for a reprieve before they glossed over, still wide open, and now as dead as the rest of him. 

   Another sigh found its way out of me, as I thought about the work still to be done. I needed to handle these bodies in case someone else decided to play Nancy Drew and do some detective work. Nevertheless, I knew I was just one step closer to getting what I wanted. To getting Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked that, please let us know! All comments are greatly appreciated, and kudos just make our day. :) Be sure to subscribe to read the next chapter too! See you then! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Ohm go out in search of Max. Unexpected romance blooms (also, smut warning!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! This chapter was written by my partner. She had a bit of writer's block and personal issues so it took a few months to get this out. Hopefully we'll be able to be on a more regular schedule now! :)
> 
> Just a reminder: odd-numbered chapters are written by KalyaniAruna (she can be found on wattpad). Even-numbered chapters are written by me :) (I'm CharlieBookbury on wattpad). Without further ado, we hope ye enjoy :)

Anthony POV:

   I fell asleep quickly, my body exhausted from my long night. I was asleep for a few hours before I woke to Ohm shaking me awake, concern in his eyes. 

   “Max is missing…” he whispers and I frown. 

   “What?!” Ohm covers my mouth and I look at him in confusion. 

   “Shhh… Everyone else is asleep… I don’t want to worry them… But with Sark already missing… and Maxie is missing now…” He stopped, tears in his eyes, obviously worried. Having a pang go through my chest at how this is all my fault, I hug Ohm tightly and sniffle a bit, trying my best not to cry. I rub Ohm’s back to try and comfort him, knowing all the while it probably won’t help. 

   “Ohm, how do you know he’s really missing? Maybe he just went for a walk?” Ohm blushes a deep crimson, shaking his head no. 

   “W-we were supposed to… h-hang out… in my tent…” he mumbles low, obviously embarrassed about the implications of his words. 

   “Hang out?” I repeat, confused. Ohm give me a look and my eyes widen. 

   “You and Max?!” I say, a bit louder than intended. 

   “Anthony…” he whines and I smirk. 

   “Kinky Ohm.” Ohm makes a small growl of a noise and glares at me as I giggle. 

***

Ze POV:

   I lay in my tent, hearing bits and pieces of a conversation between Ohm and Chilled. I sigh, hearing Chilled say, “Kinky Ohm”, receiving a growl in response. I get up, deciding to walk to the lake I saw a bit off the trail earlier. After slipping a shirt and some shoes, I quiety get out of my tent and head to the lake.

   Once I get there, I sit at the edge of it, watching the stillness of the moon’s reflection on the water. After sighing again, I strip to my underwear and get into the lake, not caring if the water is cold. I float on my back for a while, watching the stars above, not noticing Hutch doing the exact same thing, a few feet away. We bump into each other and I start to freak out, thinking it’s a monster. Hutch quickly grabs me, looking at me. 

   “Ze. It’s just me.” I let out a breath. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t know you were out here.”

   “Jesus, Hutch…” He laughs lightly, smiling at me.

   “I’ve been called God in the sheets, but never Jesus or anything outside of them. I must just be that good.” He smirks, and a bright blush spreads across my face.

   “Damn it, Hutch. Shush.” I grumble. Having already been sexually frustrated for months, I may or may not have gotten a boner from that comment. 

   I move a bit, but Hutch pulls me closer, and before I know it, my boner is pressing against him. I wait for a slap or a disgusted sound but it doesn’t come. Instead he just looks at me.

   “Ze, you seem a bit excited. Am I  _ that _ good looking?” He smirks and I blush, splashing him with water.

   “Shut it,” I growl before Hutch pulls me closer, grinding into me.

   “I think you need a stress reliever.” He winks, kissing my neck lightly. I moan softly at this sudden show of affection. His soft lips caress my neck and my hand moves to his waist, holding him close. Hutch’s hand moves as well and I feel it move past my stomach and into my boxers. I hear a noise and look towards the tree, growing a bit scared as I sense eyes on us. 

   “Hutch… I think someone’s watching…” I blush deeply, embarrassed. Hutch stops and looks around, then nods and we get out, heading back to camp. Once we arrive, we timidly exchange glances, and noticing how freaked out we both were, we promptly piled into Hutch’s tent and talked until we fell asleep. 

***

Ohm POV:

   Anthony and I wander through the woods together in search of Max. We both basically hold hands, equally terrified of being out here at night. We find a lake, quickly turning away after seeing Ze and Hutch, our faces a shade of deep crimson. Anthony and I try to walk off quietly, but he trips and I can’t help but to giggle. Once we make it far enough away from the lake, I look at Anthony and smirk. 

   “Ze and Hutch, huh? Who woulda known?” I laugh softly, then frown when I see Anthony’s cheek, a smear of blood on it. I lean closer to see if I can find a wound, frowning when I can’t. “Anthony, you’re bleeding… I think.”

   Anthony looks at me in confusion and wipes his cheek, the blood a bit more dry now. I lead him to the lake so he can wash his face off, my mind racing.  _ I don’t think that was his blood... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope it was worth the wait! :) If you liked that, please let us know! All comments are greatly appreciated, and kudos just make our day. :) Be sure to subscribe to read the next chapter too! See you then! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a misunderstanding with fatal consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! This chapter was written by me. Sorry for the wait! This chapter is a bit different, and it took me a little longer to figure out how to make it work.
> 
> Just a reminder: odd-numbered chapters are written by KalyaniAruna (she can be found on wattpad). Even-numbered chapters are written by me :) (I'm CharlieBookbury on wattpad). Without further ado, we hope ye enjoy :)

**Adam’s POV:**

   My heart is pounding in my ears. I can barely hear over my own anger as I creep through the woods, eyes following the movement of one Ohmwrecker and  _ my _ Anthony. I had barely gotten done with Sark’s body and returned to deal with Max when I caught sight of them, hands are united, finger interlocked as they crept away from the lake. I saw Anthony slip and Ohm help him up and I had to focus all of my attention on not charging him and murdering the shit out of him. Ohm’s hands are on  _ my  _ Anthony’s arm, and they’re giggling and then Ohm is searching Anthony’s face and I want to attack but I have to force myself to stop and think. 

   They stand there for a moment before heading in the direction of the lake. I follow them silently, heart protesting their linked hands.  _ Was he with Ohm this whole time? How did I miss that? _ My mind is screaming and the only way to silence it is to kill. But now I’ve reached a dangerous place in my game.

  I could go back to camp and deal with Hutch and Ze, but there’s a chance that a 2 vs 1 wouldn’t go in my favor. Even if it did, then what? Would  _ my _ Anthony turn to Ohm as his savior? If I went through all of this trouble and that…  _ shithead _ stole my love, I don’t know what I would do.  _ Murder, probably _ , my mind supplies unhelpfully and I’m forced to reconsider. 

   My only chance is to lure Ohm away, kill him, and hope that  _ my  _ Anthony comes to me for comfort. I nod to myself in the darkness, confirming my plan.  _ It’s now or never _ , I think.  _ This is where it gets tricky. _

   I tuck my ‘murder bag’ behind a tree, making sure it is disguised enough before darting out of the woods. “Guys!” I call out, ensuring that my tone is transformed into that of fear. I watch the two jump from their sitting position by the lake. 

   “Adam?” Anthony asks, his eyes wide and confused. “What’s going on?”

   I stop, panting as if I had run miles. “I-I woke up an-and Max was g-gone so I went out t-to look for him and S-Sark and-” I cut myself off in mock horror. 

   Ohm’s face fell, eyes pained. “What did you find?” He asked, voice weak.  _ My _ Anthony’s hand shoots out, squeezing Ohm’s arm comfortingly and I swear I’m gonna scream but I force myself to focus.  _ He’ll pay soon enough, _ I have to remind myself.

   “M-Max… H-he was out in the woods… There was so much b-blood everywhere…” I choke out. Deep down I wonder if maybe I should have been an actor instead of a YouTuber.

   “That can’t be true… Not Max!” Ohm bellows, tearing off into the woods. 

   Anthony’s hand drops to his side as he looks at me, face lost and helpless. “What do we do?” I’ve never heard his voice so small. Guilt pangs in my chest but I have to remind myself that this is for him. One day he’ll realize that.

   “I’ll go after him,” I say reassuringly, moving closer to him. I bring him in for a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Go back to camp. Tell Hutch and Ze what’s going on. We’re gonna get out of this just fine, okay?” I pull away, looking into his eyes. It’s all I can do not to kiss him right then and there, the full moon high above us reflected in his chocolate brown eyes. 

   “Be careful,” he says softly and I nod, heading into the woods. I grab my bag on the way in before running in the direction Ohm went. 

***

   When I find Ohm, he’s kneeled beside Max’s corpse, body shaking with the force of his tears. Setting my bag down gently, I palm my dagger in my left hand. I slowly approach him. “Ohm?”

   He turns around, tears streaking down his face and I realize that Ohm was never a threat to  _ my _ Anthony and I. His hands are tightly clutching Max’s lifeless ones. “He can’t be gone… He-he just can’t be. I-I never got to tell him…” Ohm chokes on a sob and I gently squeeze his shoulder with my empty hand. 

   “It’s gonna be okay, Ohm…”

   Ohm just shakes his head. “Not without Max it won’t.” His head falls to rest on Max’s chest. “Maxie… I’m so sorry…” 

   “Shh… Ohm…” I patted his shoulder softly, kneeling so that I was closer to him. “I didn’t know that you and Max were together.”

   He nodded slowly. “For a few months now. We were talking about moving to be closer to one another,” he swallowed thickly. “Now we’ll never have the chance.”

   “Ohm… Poor, sweet Ohm…” I shook my head, ‘tsking’ with my tongue. His body tensed under my hand. “I’m sorry it had to end like this for you, but no one-” I lowered my voice, whispering in his ear in a deep voice, “and I mean,  _ no one _ , touches  _ my _ Anthony.” Before he could even react I had lifted my hand, bringing my blade across his throat in one swift, easy, movement. 

   Ohm sputtered for air, falling back as his arm reached out, grasping for some kind of purchase. I watched him as his body relaxed into the dirt, light fading from his eyes. A shiver of thrill coursed through me. In my quest for Anthony’s heart, I hadn’t exactly had the time to relish my kills. And my years of friendship with Sark and Max hadn’t made me want to. But here I was, crouched over the body of one of my good friends, finally able to soak in the moment. Ohm had been a good friend, that was true, but he had gotten too close to  _ my  _ Anthony for my liking. 

   I traced a finger through the blood pooling at his neck, bringing it to my lips to taste the thick, iron-flavored substance.  _ Ya know… _ I thought, rising from my crouching position,  _ Stephen King was right; Murder is like potato chips… You can’t have just one… _

***

**Ohm’s POV:**

   “No one touches my Anthony.” Adam’s words had barely registered in my ears before I felt the sharp pain across my throat. 

   “Wait-” I tried to protest but nothing came out of my mouth, save for the blood and gurgling nonsense of a dying man. The ground was hard against my back as I crashed against it. My hands dropped to the dirt with a sickening thud. The left one twitched towards Max. “Maxie-”  _ Nothing but more gurgling. _

   My eyes flutter closed but I can feel warm hands on mine, comforting me, pulling me up and away. I open them once again and there’s Max, his warm smile lighting up the darkness of the night. But we’re not in the woods anymore. We’re in my kitchen.  _ I remember this _ … I think weakly.

   This was the first time he came to visit me… It was about a month after we started dating. I’m leaning against the kitchen counter and he wraps his arms around me from behind. “What’re you doing up?” He asks, as I turn around to face him. “It’s like two in the morning.”

   “I wanted to surprise you with cookies.” I smile at him sheepishly and the love in his eyes knocks the air out of my lungs. 

   “You don’t have to wake up at two to make me cookies, babe.” Max pecks me on the lips and I wrap my arms around his neck. 

   “Well, technically, I woke up at one.” I shrugged, pulling him even closer. “But ya know, I had to find  _ some _ way to thank you for last night.” His cheeks are dusted with a light coating of pink and he nudges my hip with his own. 

   “I  _ have  _ been told I’m extremely skilled in the… um…  _ sexing _ area.”

   “By who?” I raise my eyebrows, feigning jealousy.

   Max grins cheekily. “Your mom.” We burst into laughter, my head falling to rest on his chest as we’re left gasping for air. “Hey, Ryan…”

   I raise my head. I’ll never be over the way he says my name; it’s more than music to my ears. It’s pure heaven. “Yes, Maxie?”

   “I-” He clears his throat. “I love you.” Without a second thought, I press our lips together, melting into his touch. I’ve never felt comfortable saying those words, but Max understands because  _ of course _ he does. He doesn’t need me to say them; he just  _ knows _ I feel the same way. When we break apart for air, I rest my forehead against his. “So… how long until those cookies are done?”

   I chuckle lightly. “Like twenty minutes.”

   Max groans. “You know what that calls for?”

   I wiggle my eyebrows. “ _ Sexing _ ?”

   He shoves my shoulder. “ _ No _ . A dance party.” 

   “There’s no music,” I object but he waves me away. 

   Max drags me into the center of the kitchen, arms weaved around my waist with mine around his neck. We sway back and forth in time with the music in our heads. I never knew what song was playing in his head, and he never knew mine. But somehow the songs were synced up, our movements in time with one another. We danced until the cookies were done, took them out, and danced some more. Sure, we probably looked insane, but in that moment it didn’t matter. We were in love. 

   I feel his arms lose their grip on my waist, my arms sliding away from him as well. My vision is fading, him slipping away from me completely. I try to scream for him but it’s too late. He’s gone. My eyes blink rapidly but it’s all darkness. Only one thought remains in my mind as death tightens its grip on me.  _ I never got to tell him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope it was worth the wait! :) If you liked that, please let us know! All comments are greatly appreciated, and kudos just make our day. :) Be sure to subscribe to read the next chapter too! See you then! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. I don't know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, some big changes and new to update you all on! First off, from here on out, I will be writing all of the chapters. After several months, Kalyani has admitted that she is too busy to write any chapters, and she has given me permission to continue on. Secondly, I'm not sure how frequently this will be updated. I am working on a different chaptered fic, Stuck on Snuckel, that I started before I realized this would no longer be a collaborative piece. I am also working on a script for my drama class. I also have three AP classes and an honors class to do work for (AP exams are the first two weeks of May). So, yeah, I have a busy schedule. I want to get this fic wrapped up asap because of how long you wonderful readers have been waiting, but I am making no promises. Another thing! I kind of want to rewrite the first odd-numbered chapters that my previous partner wrote. Not sure yet, though, because that would mean that new chapters would be delayed even further. Let me know what you guys would prefer! Okay, enough talking on my end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Shit goes down. I don't know if I'm 100% crazy about how everything happens but w/e! I've deliberated far too long. Let me know what you think! Comments keep me going!

**Anthony’s POV:**

_ “No one, and I mean, no one, touches my Anthony.”  _ Adam’s words echo in my ears, and I stumble backwards. The man in question is bent over on the ground, staring intently at Ohm’s face. I can do nothing but watch in horror as those long, slender fingers of his trace the wound on Ohm’s neck. I can feel my dinner coming back up as he brings crimson-stained fingers to his lips. His eyes shudder close, as if he’s just tasted the world’s greatest delicacy.  _ What. The. Fuck. _

Shaking my head in horror, I take another step backward, but the sound of crunching leaves brings Adam’s attention to me. His eyes shoot open, glinting threateningly, but they soften when they see me.  _ What. The. Fuck. _

“Anthony?” He questions. His voice is unnervingly gentle, as though I hadn’t just caught him murdering our friend. Adam slowly stands, moving closer to where I am frozen in place. “I thought you were going to warn Ze and Hutch.”

“I-I-” Words seem impossible and I’m staring into those warm, brown eyes of his and wondering if they were the last thing that Ohm saw too. “I was going to but then I realized that if there really was some crazy murderer out here, you would be all alone and I… I couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to you.” Adam’s eyes widen in surprise, and I feel mine mimic the action. My mouth had somehow translated the feelings I had yet to process and I clamp it shut before it complicates anything more than it already has. Having…  _ feelings _ for your best friend doesn’t count when he’s a  _ fucking murderer. _

“You were so worried about me that you risked being murdered by some stranger in the woods?” Adam just barely tilts his head to the side, a soft smile on his face. 

I feel my conviction start to falter as I take in the sight of it; light pink lips parting to reveal pearly whites. But there it is, glaringly apparent: a dark, crimson coating on his lower lip. The sight of it has me stepping backward. “Not a stranger, apparently.” 

His eyes narrow and in this moment I see the change. No longer is he the soft, caring Adam. He seems more sharp, more calculating, and I can feel my heart aching. In that moment, Adam seems capable of killing; just not of killing  _ me. _ “So you saw that.” It’s not a question. He already knows that I know.

“You killed Ohm. And Max too, apparently.” Realization tugs on the edges on my thoughts. “Did you kill Sark, too? Why am I asking? Of course you did!” My words are angry, desperate, pleading. “Why would you do this?” Tears are forming in my eyes and my chest is heaving and all I can think is,  _ why? _

Adam seems to hesitate at this, but the hesitance is gone faster than it came. “Why not?” He asks coldly. 

Something in me snaps and I rush forward, shoving his chest. “Because we’re your  _ friends! _ ” I snarl scaldingly. My body moves of its own volition now, shoving him again. “Does that mean nothing?” Adam sighs and does nothing but take it as I shove him, again and again, slamming angry fists into his chest. It’s not until I’ve worn myself out that he gently takes my wrists, sliding his hands up my arms until he is holding me against his chest. I feel my will crumble, and I burrow into him against my better judgement.  _ If he’s going to kill me, I might as well enjoy my last moments.  _ “Do  _ I _ mean nothing to you?” I ask brokenly. 

Adam releases me slowly and when I look up, our eyes meet. “Oh, Anthony, you mean  _ everything _ to me.” My mind flashes back to Ohm’s final moments- to Adam’s words,  _ No one, and I mean, no one, touches  _ my  _ Anthony.  _

My stomach clenches, and I feel like I might actually be sick. This can’t be happening. I have to be wrong, I just have to be. “Adam, please tell me that you didn’t-” I can’t even force the accusation out. “That you didn’t  _ kill  _ our friends because of-” I can do nothing but shake my head.

“Because of what, Anthony?” He asks, staring at me intently. 

“Because of  _ me _ ,” I manage to squeak out. “Please tell me that you didn’t do this because of me.”

His eyes are darker than I’ve ever seen them and for the first time, I am actually scared of him. “I won’t lie to you. Not about this. Not anymore.”

“No…” I shake my head in disbelief. “I-I don’t understand why you would do all of this because of me?”

“What better way to make you realize our potential than if I save you from the murderer who killed all of our friends?” 

“But  _ you’re _ the murderer who killed all of our friends,” I object.

“Yes, well, you weren’t supposed to know that yet.” His voice is the very definition of casual. “You were supposed to go warn the others like I told you to, and when the moment was right, and the others were dead, realize you were in love with me.” 

I open and close my mouth.  _ This fucking idiot. _ “Jesus, Adam. Why didn’t you just ask me on a date like a normal person?!”

“Because of that stupid girlfriend of yours, Jess-” I shoved him again to shut him up. 

“First off, don’t talk about her like that. And second off, Jess and I are done. Have been, actually.”

It was Adam’s turn to look surprised. “W-why?”

A heavy sigh falls from my lips.  _ Well, if you’re going to commit, you might as well  _ **_commit_ ** _.  _ “Turns out that she didn’t appreciate me being in love with someone else.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. I'm trying to work through this, but I feel like I've lost my touch or something. Anyway, here is the (maybe next-to-last) chapter that it took three months to produce. I'm sorry that it has taken so long. Motivation has been scarce, etc. You can check the comments on my last chapter if you want a more in-depth explanation. I don't know what I'm doing with this fic lol. I don't even know what the last chapter was or what this chapter is. Anyway, here it is! I hope you can manage to enjoy lol.

_ “Turns out that she didn’t appreciate me being in love with someone else.”  _ I couldn’t help but chuckle mirthlessly at the shocked expression that crossed Adam’s face. “Yes, Adam, you absolute idiot.” I shook my head, exasperation and frustration outweighing any sense of fear. “Everyone else knew. How did you not?”

Adam looked at me blankly. “Everyone-”

“Yes, everyone. That’s why the guys were so onboard for this trip. They thought it would give me a chance to ‘make a move’ on you or whatever.” I scoffed. “I guess that doesn’t mean much now, does it?”

“Oh, Anthony,” Adam started, eyes darkening despite the fondness in his smile. “That means everything.” He closes the small distance between us once more, face hovering inches away from me, clearly  _ asking permission. _ Despite everything that has happened, a part of me, deep down, is excited by the closeness. I feel myself subconsciously leaning in as well, surging forward when our lips connect. I freeze in place a second later, my brain mutely registering the taste of blood on his tongue. Before I can even process my movements, I’m stumbling backwards, wiping at my lips. 

“No. No.” I mutter lowly, seeming the very picture of someone who has lost their mind.  _ Haven’t I? _ I wonder to myself.  _ Making out with a murderer does seem a bit insane. _ “Whatever my feelings were before, they don’t matter now. You’re a killer!”

He stalks forward, eyes narrowed. “And I was before, when you first fell for me.”

“No.” Some stupid part of me can’t help but to deny it. I can’t find it in myself to believe that Adam,  _ my Adam,  _ the silly guy I played Gmod with, would do something like this. “It’s not possible.”

“Oh, but it is.” He’s close again, right in front of me, eyes searching mine. “And when you really think about it, you don’t mind it as much as you think you’re supposed to.” I can’t help but balk in the face of his accusation. Before I can even think of some sort of denial or retort, Adam continues. “Think about it, Anthony; we could have it good, together. All we’d have to do was go back to camp, deal with Hutch and Ze, get rid of my toolkit, then boom! Home free. Free to have a life together. We could move in together, keep making videos together, grow old together. Anything you want.”

“We could have had that anyway,” I weakly object. “ _ And _ we could have had our friends at our side.”

A heavy sigh frees itself of Adam’s lips. “Yes, well, too late now. All we can do now is agree to deal with the last of the obstacles in our past, and just  _ move on _ .”

“How can you just act like none of this matters? They were our  _ friends! _ ”

“And they still are! I choose to believe that they are watching over us, even now.” It would have taken an idiot not to see the teasing glint in his eyes. 

“This is not a joke, Adam.”

“Oh, come on, Chi Chi, I thought you liked my sense of humor-”

“Adam-” 

“My bad, you  _ love _ it.” 

“Stop!” I shove him again, my anger returning full force. “We could have had something, but  _ you _ messed it up!  _ You!  _ And only you!”

He easily grabs my wrists again, restraining me without a real effort. When he speaks again, his voice is softer, more silky, more  _ persuasive. _ “And we still can. Two more kills and then we can have whatever you want.”

“I can’t hurt anyone.” The words are weak, even to my own ears. The smile on Adam’s face shows that he knows he has me, that while I may protest, there is no heat behind it. I’ve been  _ his _ for too long to imagine this having any other ending. What else can I do? Turn him in? Let him kill me? No, there’s only one real way out; I have to give in.

“Of course you can, my love.” One of his hands retreat into his coat, returning a second later with a dagger, this one is clean of any blood. 

I numbly palm the dagger, my eyes locked on it. At the sight of the silver blade gleaming in the moonlight, I feel something inside me snap. Grabbing Adam by the collar with my free hand, I pressed our lips together hungrily. “Let’s get this over with.”


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn that I didn't expect. And yes, you read the title right, this is the end. There is a potential for another chapter, but I'll talk more about that in the end notes, so as to not spoil anything ;). Anyway, back to the whole finale thing. I want to thank everyone who has made it this far. I don't know how. I've been super sporadic with updates, I had a partner leave me midstory, and I lost all inspiration for it. But thanks to you guys and your amazing comments and support, this thing got finished! My first, real, chaptered fic. I don't even know. I hope that you enjoyed it, and as always, thank you for reading! :)

Anthony was gone the second that I lifted my blade against one of my best friends. A few slices and pleas for mercy and Steven was gone as well. Hands on my waist were accompanied by a praising voice,  _ He  _ whispered sweet nothings and loving words into my ears. “Such beautiful work,” he cooed. “You’re a natural, my love.”

I didn’t respond, choosing to instead wipe Steven’s blood from my blade. My gaze was fixed on Steven’s own, desperate, terrified one. His last cries still echoed in my ears. I tore my eyes away from his.  _ No use dwelling on it. _ I thought. “Can we leave now?” Even my voice was devoid of any emotion. 

“Of course, my love,”  _ He  _ said softly. His hand slotted into place with mine, and he led me away: away from the corpses, away from the campsite, away from who I used to be, away from the lives of Anthony and Adam. 

***

Detective Jack Monroe had been on the force for twenty years. What had started as a slow night, the most interesting thing to happen was the pot of coffee running dry, had ended in utter tragedy, and a case that would puzzle the local (and eventually, federal) authorities for months to come. 

Jack was coming back from the vending machine with his second bag of chips (what can he say, he eats when he’s bored, and those stupid snack bags of chips never have enough) when the doors to the station was flung open. Two men stumbled inside, their clothing ripped and bloodied. 

The shorter, a thin man with shaven hair, was supporting the taller man, a dark-haired guy with blank eyes. “Help-” the shorter man panted, “W-we need help.”

The whole station erupted into chaos after that. Officers rushed into actions, moving to take statements and call for medical help for their injuries. The shorter man revealed his name to be Adam, and said the taller was Anthony. He wove the tale of their night from hell: how they and their friends had gone to the campsite a few miles through the woods, how one had disappeared, how they hadn’t thought much about it, how later they were awoken by screams as the last of their friends had been murdered, how they managed to get away from the crazed, masked killer. All through the man’s story, Anthony had remained silent. At the time, everyone chalked it up to shock. It was only natural that someone should be in shock after all they had been through. 

Squads were sent out shortly after, both into the woods, and into the surrounding areas. No stone was left unturned. The search of the woods had came up empty, as far as murderers were concerned. The bodies of all five victims were recovered, but the lack of weapons or suspects puzzled the police. The weapons could be explained (the murderer must still have them), but the other piece just didn’t fit. How could someone have gotten away so quickly? 

For over a year, the investigation continued. It moved to a more national level, and Jack was removed from the case, as he suspected he would be. But that didn’t mean the world stopped turning. The survivors of the trip had seemingly moved on with their lives. The last Jack had heard, the two were engaged. The families of the victims, as well as their millions of fans, still grieved, but what else was there to do but move on with their lives, and try to get past the mysterious tragedy of their loved ones. And still, Jack couldn’t let it go. The case didn’t  _ make sense _ . 

How had those two escaped without being killed like the rest? Given their bloody clothes and injuries, they had clearly been in a scuffle with the killer. How had they survived it while more fit victims, such as Mr. Sark, had been killed with such seeming ease? 

The actual murders themselves were suspicious as all get out. Each of the murders took place in a different place, far away from the campsite, except for one of the last: Mr. Hutch. Mr. Sark had taken place farther into the woods than any other, but it seemed that his body had been moved. The same could be said for Mr. Gonzalez, whose body had clearly been moved. The body of Mr. Hill (Ryan) was found next to that of Mr. Gonzales, though it clearly had not been moved. The body of Mr. Smith (Steven) was discovered the closest to the campfire, but still a good couple of yards away. Mr. Hutch had been discovered in his tent, seemingly killed in his sleep. Jack didn’t understand how all of these murders came to be. Why had each person just wandered away from the campfire? 

It was almost as if they had been lured away by someone. But that was just another wall that he would run into. The victims weren’t children. They wouldn’t be taken in by candy or promises of new toys. Getting them on their own in the woods was a deliberate action, one that had to have been planned out in advance by someone who knew where they would be at each point in the evening. 

Not for the first time, Jack toiled over the idea of the survivors: Adam and Anthony. The fact that they were able to escape was suspicious, the fact that they  _ knew _ everyone else was dead (despite the fact that they should have only known everyone was missing at that point) was suspicious, and the fact that they had been the ones to plan the trip was even more suspicious. But they had been questioned, investigated, and nearly put on trial. No actual evidence to confirm that they had done it had come to light. 

So Jack was forced to give up on the idea. He had to hope that the two were really innocent. He had to hope that the two were just put into a horrible situation and managed to make it out alive somehow. He had to hope that they hadn’t actually planned a camping trip in order to murder their friends. Because more than anything, he had to hope that no one could be that  _ twisted.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't the worst ending ever. *ducks to avoid flying tomatoes* As I said, this is the final chapter as of now. There is a potential for an 'epilogue', I guess? If you guys wanted to see how Anthony and Adam really end up, but I dunno for now lol. I guess this is the end, for now, at least. It feels really bittersweet :'). But anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it, and as always, thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, please let us know! All comments are greatly appreciated, and kudos just make our day. :) Be sure to subscribe to read the next chapter too! See you then! :)


End file.
